(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are required for computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like which are widely used these days.
The display devices include a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like.
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Two sheets of display panels of which the LCD consists may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel.
In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor coupled to the gate and data lines, a pixel electrode coupled to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed.
In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed.
In some embodiments, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in conventional LCDs, two substrates are required and constituent elements are respectively formed on the two substrates, thereby requiring a long processing time as well as making the display device heavy, thick, and costly. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.